nephlimofthedemigodrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryese (Zroxus "Randall" Rephiq X)
Randall Rephiq is a 17 year old that became Ryese. '''He is Ryan Nephlus' best friend. History/Background Like his best friend and foster brother, Ryese, Randall is a "17 yr old" boy from Nigeria who spent his time skating with him. The only problem was the crooked policeman that harrased and beat them on a near daily basis. One day, the officers beat Ryan while Randall could only watch in horror. This was until a mysterious figure appeared and took his friend to parts unknown. Time had passed and somehow Randall managed to deal with his friend's dissapearance rather well. One day, he found himself confronting the police officers, who at the time were under heavy scrutinization for Ryan's disappearance. They were about to beat him to near-death until Ryan reappeared with ethereal powers, which he used to end the officers. He then brought Rand to Haven, where he discovered that he was a Prime Rephaim that Ryan had subconsciously created as an infant, and tapped into his direct connection with his "spark". After this, Randall agreed with Ryan that there are more like them and they also need/deserve their help. As a result he took up the codename Ratchet. Appearance/Traits Human Form *'Ethnicity:' Nigerian/Black *'Physical Build:' Athletic *'Hair:' **'Color:' Black/White **'Style:' Short Dreads *'Eyes:' Purple/White Rephaim Form *'Skin Color:' Purple w/ White Sigils *'Physical Build:' Athletic *'Hair:' **'Color:' White **'Style:' Short Dreads *'Eyes:' White *'Unique Features:' **White Sigils located at the shoulders, feet, hands, chest, back, and forehead. **White, short dreads that glow with white energy **Small white horns located at the forehead resembling a headband. Physiology/Powers *'Xiezhi Nephlim Physiology:' Due to his heritage, Randall is a mortal with ethereal powers. Though due to his rune, he has personal abilities that other Rephaim do not have. **'Ethereal Form:' His origins give him a body composed of pure ethereal energies. ***Immortality-Supernatural Condition: A feature of his physiology is complete immortality and physical attributes that are beyond normal humans. ***Extrasensory Perception: Randall has extra senses that allow him to perceive any type of energy. ****X-Ray/Atomic Vision: Can use his power to see through structures. ***Shapeshifting: Because of the amorphous nature of his physiology, he can alter his body in any way he can imagine. ****Density Control: Rephaim can shift his body to become hard, or "ghostlike". *****Intangibility/Invisibility ***Nimbus Force: His body generate a limitless amount of quintessant/esoteric energy that are unique to him and can be used for almost any kind of feat. ****Nimbus Twins: Can shift his energy to create replicates of himself or others. ***Spirit Reaping: Like all members of the Neo-Shifters, he can "harvest" the essence of his "demon" enemies. He can then imprison them within himself. When he chooses to, he can release the imprisoned spirits, and grant them corporeal form again as a form of "parole" due to the fact that they are linked to him then. If any of them harm an innocent again, he can easily track them down, and recapture them. He can also use this power to empower his chosen into a Neo-Shifter. ***Teleportation: He can project himself to any desired destination. *'Xiezhi's Rune: Yokai (Rogue); '''Randall's rune allows him to use the spheres of [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Force_Manipulation '''Forces'], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Nature_Manipulation Nature] and [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Manipulation Space]. '''This allows him to conjure and command a unique type of elemental/spiritual force that mimics and transcends the elements of Light and Darkness. ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Force_Manipulation '''Forces]~[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Element_Manipulation Twilight Plasma]: '''He can generate a unique esoteric plasma infused with additional elemental properties from both Light and Darkness. *** Mythic Hologram/Mirage: Can generate illusionary projections that blur the lines of both Reality and Fantasy. *** Mythic Marionette: The element can be used to control someone like a puppet. *** Mythic Psycho: Can trace residual energies and convert them into the plasma. ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Manipulation '''Space]~Nexus Domain: '''Can command a private pocket dimension allowing him to use the resources for himself. *** Mythic Golem/Copy: Can make slightly weaker minions to aid him or copies to double as back-up. ***Mythic Weapon: Allows summoning for powerful weaponry. ***Mythic Firestorm: Can summon devastating storms from this space as a last resort. ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Nature_Manipulation '''Nature]~Essence: '''Can command the essence of supernatural entities. *** Yokai Channel/Siphon: Can gain additional energies from the souls of others or Spirits. *** Yokai Trapper: Allows him to bind entities to force their aid. The Valkyrim (Rovers) *Xiezhi Nephlim Physiology' **'Ethereal Form:' ***Immortal-Supernatural Condition: ***Extrasensory Perception: ***Shapeshifting-Respawning: ****Density Control: *****Intangibility/Invisibility ***Mystic Force: ***Teleportation: *'Xiezhi's Rune: Valkyrim (Rovers)' ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Force_Manipulation '''Forces']~Twilight Plasma *** Mythic Lightning *** Mythic Flame ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Fate_Manipulation Destiny]~[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Probability_Manipulation Fortune] ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Soul_Channeling Spirit~ Rover's Shade] *** Mythic Weapons/Tools **** Mythic Sword/Spear **** Mythic Hammer/Axe *** Mythic Yokai/Spirit **** Mythic Tamer Category:Rephaim